Lily's Choice
by ThisIsNotAboutLove
Summary: Lily and James's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Lily has more than one admirer (namely, Snape), and the Dark Lord makes his first appearance.
1. Chapter 1

~*~Lily's Choice~*~  
  
A boy hid within the depths of the bustling crowd. His deep brown eyes shone with adoration as he watched a young girl struggle with her trunk. The girl's radiant red hair framed her face and cascaded over her shoulders. Her ivory skin was aglow with a slight tinge of scarlet from her struggles with her trunk. Her face held a look of deep concentration, her emerald eyes sparkling. She brushed back her hair carelessly and began to drag her heavy wooden trunk across the platform. The boy brushed a few strings of hair behind his ears and he shifted his weight, ready to offer his help to the struggling girl. However, he froze when he heard a voice.  
  
"Lily!" a voice called warmly across the breezy platform. The girl spun quickly on her heel and scanned the crowds for the owner of the voice. A woman rushed towards her, her long auburn hair swinging behind her. Meanwhile, the boy tore his dark eyes away from the girl and boarded the train silently.  
  
"What is it, Mum?" the girl asked as she quickened her step to meet her mother.  
  
"Lily, darling, have a wonderful year," her mother cried, her voice filled with warmth. She swept Lily into a tight hug. "It is your last year at Hogwarts you know, and your most special!"  
  
"Thanks, Mum, I'm sure it'll be wonderful," Lily responded with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Write to me and your father often, Lily!" her mother exclaimed, her eyes misting up with tears.  
  
"I promise I will, Mother," Lily replied, "and Petunia too," she added.  
  
"Study hard, but do have fun as well. You've made us so proud, Lily!" her mother cried affectionately.  
  
"Mother, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Lily promised with one last hug. She then straightened her robes and ran her fingers through her vibrant hair. "Well, I'm off!" Lily picked up the handle of her trunk once more and began to drag it towards the train. She struggled to lift it onto the train, but she found that the burden was too much for her to bear alone. With a sigh, she let her trunk fall to the ground with a heavy thump and she allowed herself to sit upon it, her legs collapsing from under her. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Need some help?" a familiar voice questioned from above her. Lily lifted her gaze upward to see a young boy with a mischievous grin staring at her. His mop of black hair appeared wild and unkempt, but his eyes were kind.  
  
"James!" Lily exclaimed. "How was your summer?" The boy's grin grew wider. Lily had gone to school all seven years with James. They'd gotten to be close friends during their second year, and though they often squabbled about meaningless things, it was clear that they both felt the utmost respect for the other.  
  
"It was very nice, thank you!" James answered. "So, need help with that trunk?"  
  
"Yes, thank you!" Lily answered with a sigh of relief. She got up off the trunk and allowed James to lift it onto the train. He turned to her with his boyish grin once more.  
  
"Well, shall we board the train then?" Lily smiled at him and nodded her head. Together, they got aboard the train and searched for a compartment. A door slid open suddenly as they made their way down the train's long corridor.  
  
"James, Lily, in here!" They turned to see a boy with dark hair and a big grin gesturing at them.  
  
"Hello, Sirius," Lily responded as she made her way towards the compartment he was currently occupying. She and James entered through the small door to find the familiar group of friends sitting within the depths of the compartment.  
  
"Peter! Sirius! Remus! It's great to see you all again!" James declared as he cuffed each one hard on the back. Lily observed the typical traditions of male behavior as they each hit each other in turn.  
  
"Ah, it's nice to see that some things never change," Lily said with a smirk after all of the greetings had ceased.  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, pretending to be wounded.  
  
"That you guys will always act as though hitting each other is a proper greeting!" Lily explained in exasperation. "Where is Chloe?" she asked after a moment. Chloe happened to be the only other female that was ever found in the company of the marauders.  
  
"I don't know," Sirius answered, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, don't you?" Lily asked pointedly. Sirius looked sheepish and he ducked his head. "I would have thought that you of all people would know," she added. Remus elbowed him hard in the side. Sirius's breath left him in a sudden whoosh. He glared at Remus and then turned his attention back to Lily.  
  
"We uh-we broke up, actually," Sirius admitted.  
  
"Broke up?" Lily exclaimed in shock. "When?" Sirius's cheeks turned a rosy color and he shifted his weight in his seat.  
  
"It's been about a month," he stated. Lily shook her head at him and then surveyed the whole group of boys only to see guilty looks plastered on each of their faces. Sirius and Chloe had been dating since their fifth year, and Lily had heard only too many times how deeply Chloe cared for him.  
  
"Why on earth did you break up?" Lily demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Sirius responded with a shrug. "We just did. It was mutual," Sirius added.  
  
"Mutual? Sure, of course it was mutual. Come on, Sirius, you don't need to hide the truth from me," Lily insisted.  
  
"But it was mutual!" Sirius exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes and was about to open her mouth in order to demand further explanation when there was a sudden noise at the compartment door. The whole group was suddenly silent as there was another sound from outside the door. James sprang to his feet and threw the door open. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Outside the door stood a scrawny boy, his stringy black hair hung like a curtain over his face. His dark brown eyes were cast towards the floor, and his complexion had become pallid with fear and anxiety.  
  
"Severus, what on earth are you doing eavesdropping on us?" Sirius demanded, rising from his seat.  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just passing by," Severus replied in a shaky voice. Sirius's eyes filled with spite. Severus glanced up at Lily from under several strands of his slightly oily hair. Lily smiled at him gently, and he diverted his gaze quickly.  
  
"Hello, Severus," Lily said in a quiet voice. Severus looked up once more and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Lily," he responded awkwardly. James looked between the two of them, rage glinting in his eyes.  
  
"Get out of here you little twerp!" Remus piped up from his seat. Lily put her hand on his shoulder as though to quiet him.  
  
"Do you have somewhere to sit?" Lily inquired.  
  
"Who cares?" Peter demanded. Lily shot him a warning glance. Peter sank back down into his seat immediately.  
  
"Do you?" Lily asked again. Severus could barely look her in the eyes. Slowly he nodded and then backed out of the compartment.  
  
"Thanks, Lily," he added in a hushed voice, eying the Marauders nervously. James was about to open his mouth when Lily caught his eye.  
  
"Bye, Severus," he stated through gritted teeth. Severus looked shocked and then he stumbled quickly out of the compartment, casting a sideward glance at Lily on his way out.  
  
"You didn't have to be so nice to him, Lily," James blurted out as soon as Severus had left the compartment. Lily folded her arms across her chest sternly.  
  
"Oh, didn't I? Well, you four didn't have to be so mean to him either," Lily scolded.  
  
"Come on, Lily. Severus is a creep, and you know it!" Remus exclaimed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What makes him a creep?" Lily demanded.  
  
"He just has that slimy quality to him," James stated defensively.  
  
"Poor hygiene habits do not make a person a creep," Lily stated firmly. The boys burst out laughing at these words and Lily shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Well at least we're all in agreement that he has poor hygiene habits!" Sirius said through bursts of laughter. Lily sighed and slid the door open to leave the compartment.  
  
"Wait, Lily, don't go!" Sirius cried. "We'll behave, I promise!"  
  
"You boys never behave," Lily countered with a grin.  
  
"Fair enough," Remus stated, "but we'll at least tone it down for you." Lily smiled and took her seat once again. The sliding door opened, emitting a girl with wavy blond hair into the compartment. 


	4. The nonexistent Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Well, as one of you pointed out, chapter four was originally the same as chapter three. Now, I haven't a clue as to why I made that horrible mistake, but, uhh-let's chalk it up to inexperience. You'll just have to move on the next chapter. Okay? Thanks!!!! Oh, and sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The sliding door opened once more, omitting a girl with wavy blond hair into the compartment.  
  
"Chloe!" Lily called out. Chloe looked at Lily and beamed. She then let her gaze travel around the rest of the compartment. It fell on Sirius at last and lingered there for a moment. The tension was almost palpable.  
  
"Hello, everyone," Chloe said, her smile fading slightly.  
  
"Chloe, how have you been?" Lily asked. She studied Chloe carefully, trying to determine whether or not she suffered from pain induced by a broken heart. Chloe turned to Lily and grinned once again.  
  
"I'm fine, Lily, thanks! This summer was amazing!" Chloe responded enthusiastically. Lily glanced quickly at Sirius who seemed very unemotional and unaffected by everything that was occurring. The rest of the occupants seemed slightly less at ease. "How was your summer, Lily?"  
  
"Oh, just the same as it is every year, nothing spectacular, but not horrible," Lily responded.  
  
"I suppose that you spent it with your sister, Petunia, as usual," Chloe added with slight irritation. Lily nodded her head in response. "You two might as well be joined at the hip!" Chloe added. Lily wrinkled her forehead and arched her brow.  
  
"Well, I don't get to see her at all while I'm at Hogwarts, and she is my sister," Lily stated defensively.  
  
"I know, I know. Would it kill you to spend the summer with some friends, or perhaps even a charming young man?" Chloe asked, amusement creeping into her voice. The boys laughed and hooted at this remark. Throughout all seven years of Lily's Hogwarts experience, she'd never even had a boyfriend.  
  
"Listen, how Lily spends her summer is her choice," Sirius stated, cutting through the boys' laughter.  
  
"Thank you, Sirius," Lily replied appreciatively.  
  
"No problem, Lily. However, if you do ever need some nice young man to pass the summer with, I'm available," Sirius snickered, placing an arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily looked a bit taken aback by his odd behavior.  
  
"Oh, shove off, Sirius," James shot at him bitterly. Sirius took his arm off Lily's shoulders and settled back into his own seat.  
  
"Relax, James," Sirius replied smoothly. James simply shot him a dirty look. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed and then the train had arrived at Hogwarts. The group departed the train and headed towards the location where the horseless carriages were boarded. Sirius, Peter, and Remus boarded the first available horseless carriage. Chloe then dragged James off by the arm to board the second.  
  
"Lily! Over here!" James called as he struggled against Chloe's grasp. Lily suddenly felt a pang of annoyance as she watched Chloe hold James's arm as though she were his proud owner. She followed nonetheless, but when she got to the carriage that Chloe had chosen, it was already full to its capacity. James realized what had happened and he struggled against Chloe's grip once more. "Hold on, Lily, I'll ride with you," he called to her from the carriage.  
  
"Don't worry about it, James, I'll catch the next one," Lily shouted to him. James's eyes filled with concern as Chloe reached over to shut the door tightly. Lily felt very isolated and lonely after all of her friends had left. The icy wind suddenly seemed to chill her right to the marrow of her bones. She drew her robes more tightly around her and rubbed her hands together. The next carriage pulled up and she boarded it quickly, eager for its warmth.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" a timid voice asked. Lily brushed several strands of her strawberry colored hair out of her eyes to find Severus standing anxiously at the door.  
  
"No, of course not, Severus," Lily replied considerately. Severus climbed into the carriage and plopped himself down in the seat across from Lily's.  
  
"Thanks, Lily," he said with a smile.  
  
"Anytime," she replied, gazing out the window at the glistening stars. Severus sat across from her looking pensive.  
  
"Lily, may I ask you a question?" Severus inquired quietly.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Lily asked, turning her gaze towards Severus, curiosity alight in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Why do the Marauders hate me?" Lily winced at the question and she heaved a great sigh.  
  
"Severus, they don't hate you, they just don't understand you," Lily explained gently.  
  
"Well then, how come you're so nice to me?" Severus questioned eagerly.  
  
"You're a nice guy, Severus," Lily answered after a moment with some semblance of a smile. Severus's face lit up with a bright smile.  
  
"Why don't the Marauders think so?" Severus asked.  
  
"They're blind to a lot of things," Lily replied thoughtfully. "Such as kindness."  
  
"It's not just them though, it's most people at Hogwarts. Nobody really thinks very much of me," Snape added in a tone of immense hurt. Lily moved over to Severus's seat and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Severus, you have many wonderful qualities. So nevermind what others think about you. They probably just don't understand you because you're so quiet all the time," Lily responded.  
  
"Thanks, Lily," Severus replied as the horseless carriage reached the castle. Lily smiled at Severus and gave his shoulder a squeeze before opening the door. The first thing she saw was James's eager face against the backdrop of the candlelit castle.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry you had to ride alone," James said apologetically.  
  
"I didn't ride alone, James," Lily replied with a smile. "I rode with Severus." James's lip curled into a sneer, but he refrained from making any remark. Severus stepped out of the carriage and into the moonlight. The moon illuminated his greasy black hair and made his pale flesh seem almost opaque.  
  
"Thanks for keeping Lily company, Snape," James stated stiffly. Severus's eyes filled with astonishment at James's unusually kind behavior towards him.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Severus replied eagerly. Severus turned towards Lily and grinned. Lily smiled in response, but James put his hand on her shoulder and began steering her through the crowd of students and towards the main entrance of the castle.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lily!" James cried as they climbed the steps together.  
  
"Why?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Because you had to sit alone with Snape!" James exclaimed in astonishment. Lily shrugged her shoulders and flipped her scarlet hair over her shoulder brusquely.  
  
"He really is a nice guy," Lily tried to explain once more to James. James nodded his head abruptly and opened the door for Lily. They made their way into the Great Hall and then towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Lily! I saved you a seat!" Sirius shouted as Lily and James approached. He patted the bench next to him. Lily sat down next to Sirius and he began to make polite conversation with her about her summer.  
  
"James!" a similar shout came from nearby. "Over here!" Chloe motioned at him fervently. James took the empty seat next to Chloe, across from Lily, and she began to chatter about her summer to him as well. The Great Hall was filled with student's bantering and shouting. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Hall fell to sudden silence, however, when Headmaster Dippet stood and gave his annual speech before the sorting. He spoke of achieving good grades, being cooperative, being kind to all classmates, and finally, behaving oneself and not pulling meaningless pranks. As he spoke of pranks and misbehaving, his eye wandered towards the Gryffindor table and landed on the Marauders. The group let out a low but boisterous chuckle. Dippet finished his speech and the sorting commenced. The list seemed particularly long this year, and all of the students were anxious for dinner to begin. The sound of growling stomachs seemed to echo throughout the cavernous Great Hall. At last, Headmaster Dippet declared that it was time to commence the feast. This announcement was met by thunderous applause from each house.  
  
For the Marauders, the dinner was mainly spent on planning pranks for the upcoming school year. Lily tried to get some more information out of Chloe about her break up with Sirius, but she was remaining tight-lipped about it all, especially around James. Soon enough all of the golden plates had been cleaned perfectly, and all the sparkling goblets were empty. Professor Dippet then announced that it was time for prefects to lead the members of their house to the common room. Lily and James, head girl and head boy, rose from the table and began to lead the parade of Gryffindors down the winding corridors to their common room.  
  
"James, seriously, what happened this summer between Sirius and Chloe?" Lily whispered as the first years cowered behind them.  
  
"I really don't know, Lily. One day, they just kind of. stopped being a couple. What does it matter anyway, Lily?" James demanded.  
  
"I just want to make sure that they're both going to be okay," Lily replied, slightly injured by James's remarks.  
  
"Well, I think they're both fine, judging from the way Sirius moved right in on you," James responded bitterly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked, her mind clouding with confusion.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed, Lily. He has his eye on you," James declared resentfully.  
  
"James, I-I don't think he does," Lilly responded quietly.  
  
"He has since our fifth year, Lily," James shot back. Lily bowed her head in silent wonder. Could she really not have noticed that Sirius had had a crush on her for two years?  
  
"Wait, no, James, that's when he started dating Chloe. Why wouldn't he just ask me out?" Lily inquired.  
  
"I don't know," James replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Ask him."  
  
"Nevermind, James, forget that I ever brought it up," Lily replied with exasperation. James nodded his head and adjusted his robes, trying to compose himself. Chloe came running up suddenly from out of nowhere and grabbed James's arm.  
  
"James! That badge looks so great on you!" Chloe cried with glee, fingering James's luminescent head boy badge.  
  
"Err-thanks, Chloe," James replied awkwardly, removing Chloe's fingers from his badge.  
  
"You're so lucky to be head boy, James," she said in a bubbly tone. Lily rolled her eyes at Chloe's outright flirtation.  
  
"Chloe, give it a rest," Lily muttered after several minutes of her brazen flirting. Chloe turned her gaze towards Lily. Her gray eyes suddenly looked cold and cruel beneath her long lashes. She sneered at Lily and then went on speaking vapidly with James. James kept glancing at Lily uncomfortably. Lily ignored them both, allowing herself to fall behind James and Chloe, she began to direct hopelessly lost first years. After what seemed like an eternity, the group reached their destination, the Gryffindor common room. Lily pushed her way to the front of the crowd once again, making sure to elbow Chloe and James in particularly violent manner, and offered the password to the fat lady in the portrait.  
  
"Reptilian Jig," Lily announced to the lady sporting a pink dress. The first years gasped with amazement as the portrait swung open, revealing a hole large enough to allow access to the common room. The scarlet colored common room was warm and inviting. Fires were lit within each stone fireplace, and the whole room was enveloped in a cheerful glow. Lily walked over to the fire and warmed her hands. The room quickly became crowded with Gryffindor students of all ages. Lily looked around at the delightful bustle of students and felt deeply contented.  
  
"I'm home again," she whispered to herself, as a sensation of deep warmth overcame her.  
  
"It is nice here, isn't it?" a voice spoke from behind her. Lily was startled, not having realized that someone had been standing behind her. She turned to see Sirius's piercing blue eyes examining her.  
  
"Sirius-oh-sorry, I was just talking to myself," Lily said apologetically. Sirius smiled and brushed a few strands of dark hair from his brow. Lily fidgeted awkwardly as she wondered whether Sirius truly thought of her as more than just a rare female sidekick of the Marauders.  
  
"No, I agree with you, Lily. Hogwarts has always been much more than just a school to me," Sirius explained. "It's much more like a home than anything else." Lily nodded in agreement and scanned the thinning crowd in the common room, searching for an excuse to end their impromptu conversation.  
  
"It's late, Sirius, I think I'm going to head up to bed," Lily said.  
  
"Sure, let me walk you up," Sirius offered. Lily tried to think of an excuse, anything to avoid walking anywhere near a bedroom with Sirius Black, but words failed her. She shrugged and Sirius put his arm around her shoulders and began to steer her up the stairs. Lily felt a rosy pink tinge her cheeks. She skimmed the room to see who was paying attention. Her gaze landed on James Potter, whose face held a look of utter disdain and disgust. As they walked by he clicked his tongue at her admonishingly.  
  
"I told you, Lily," he added in an undertone as she passed by.  
  
"What's that, James?" Sirius asked, defiance glinting in his eyes. Lily lowered herself so that Sirius's arm fell from around her shoulders. James shrugged his shoulders and shuffled away slowly. "What's wrong with him?" Sirius questioned as he watched James's retreating back.  
  
"I don't know, you should probably go to talk to him, Sirius," Lily suggested as she scampered up the stairs as quickly as her legs would take her. Lily breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped into her bed and closed her eyes tightly. Confusion ruled her mind, twisting her thoughts, as she struggled to find solace in sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rays of sunshine penetrated Lily's eyelids, forcing her to reenter reality and leave her dreams behind. She turned over on her side and groaned. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight that was filtering in through the windows. All of her roommates had already left for breakfast. Panic rose suddenly in Lily as she realized that she must be late. She sprang out of her bed in one smooth cat-like motion and wrestled her robes on. Checking herself quickly in the mirror, she threw her fiery red hair into a loose ponytail and ran out of her room at top speed. She flew down the stairs, her heart pounding and flung open the portrait. Her heels clacked on the stone floor as she turned round the corner and started towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Abruptly, her progress was impeded by something very solid. Lily fell to the floor, feeling disoriented and in utter disarray.  
  
"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry!" the solid thing exclaimed. Lily looked up to see that solid thing was actually Severus Snape. Severus stooped to help her up, he took her arm in his and pulled hard. Lily cradled her hand, which had suffered several minor scratches as a result of the whole incident. "Did I hurt you?" Severus asked, concern shining in his eyes.  
  
"No, no I'm fine, Severus," Lily reassured him with a smile.  
  
"Where were you going in such a rush?" Severus inquired.  
  
"Breakfast, I'm running very late today," Lily explained quickly.  
  
"Oh me too," Severus stated. Lily suddenly that he did look a bit frazzled this morning. Together, the two of them set off at a rapid speed towards the Great Hall. They burst through the doors and went their separate ways towards their own house tables. Lily spotted an open seat next to James and sat down quickly, gathering some toast onto a plate.  
  
"It's nice of you to make an appearance this morning, Lily," James said with a grin through a mouth of oatmeal. Lily chuckled dryly as she slathered butter onto the browned bread with a knife. "I see that you were too involved with Severus to come and nourish yourself," James added, sipping from his goblet. Lily shot him a warning look.  
  
"James, he was running late as well, and I ran into him on my way down," Lily stated brusquely.  
  
"Oh, well that explains things. I thought that perhaps you were just so tired from your walk with Sirius the night before that you couldn't bring yourself to leave your comfortable bed this morning," James stated, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"James! What is your problem this morning?!" Lily demanded as she scooped a piece of bread into her hand. She pushed the bench away from the table and got up quickly and started to walk away.  
  
"Lily! Lily, wait! I'm sorry!" James called as he stumbled after her. He chased her outside of the Great Hall. Lily turned around suddenly, her blazing red hair whipped around her face, her eyes glaring with defiance.  
  
"Listen, James Potter. I will not sit around helplessly and be insulted and teased unmercifully by you!" Lily declared heatedly.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry. Please, just forget I ever said anything," James pleaded. Lily pursed her lips stubbornly and folded her arms across her chest. James sighed and ran one of his hands through his mass of messy black hair.  
  
"Please forgive me?" James asked, regret shining in his hazel eyes. Lily's resolve began to waiver.  
  
"James? James, there you are!" Chloe yelled as she ran up to James and grabbed his arm. "Why did you just walk out of the Great Hall like that?" James turned and looked at Chloe awkwardly, giving Lily just enough time to slip back up the Gryffindor common room. Lily couldn't believe how rude and insensitive James had been lately. She plopped herself down in an overstuffed red chair and sighed.  
  
Several minutes after staring at her scantily polished fingernails, Lily realized with a start that she was indeed at Hogwarts right now, meaning that she did have certain obligations to attend classes. Lily let out a long sigh as she scrambled up to her dormitory to collect her things for her first class, divination. She clutched desperately at her books and quills as scrolls of parchment were floating through the air and books were crashing to the floor.  
  
"I can't be late! It's a new professor this year!" Lily whispered to herself urgently as she rushed down the stairs and out of the common room. The divination classroom happened to be one of the most confusing to find in all of Hogwarts. Lily stopped still in the middle of a corridor to debate which way she had to turn. Lily looked left and right while tapping her foot impatiently. She'd found the classroom countless times before, but for some reason her mind had become a blank. Lily looked around her helplessly for anything to spark her memory. She spotted Sir Cadogan asleep atop his horse. She could ask him, but that would most likely prove to be an exhausting experience.  
  
"Hey, sleeping beauty, is your crown screwed on too tightly?" Sirius asked with a smirk as he entered suddenly from a side corridor. "First you hardly even make an appearance at breakfast, and now you're going to skip divination as well? A guy could waste away to nothing waiting around for you to show up." Lily smiled slightly at Sirius's taunts.  
  
"Sirius, I can't remember how to find the divination classroom," Lily admitted with an embarrassed laugh.  
  
"Well then, it's a good thing that I came after you, isn't it?" Sirius asked as he took Lily's books out of her hands. Lily gladly let him carry the burdensome load, though she had some qualms about his intentions. "Now, let's see, should we go to class or should we skip it and go for a nice trip to Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked as though this decision were causing him true agony.  
  
"Sirius Black, if you're going to carry my books like a gentleman, then you have to walk me to class like a gentleman. Not take me off on some wild adventure where you can shirk your gentlemanly duties and act like a Neanderthal," Lily replied as she shook her head. Sirius removed one of his hands from Lily's stack of books and pressed it to his heart.  
  
"Lily, I'm wounded! We're all distantly related to the Neanderthal, but years of selective breeding have changed that!" Sirius exclaimed as he turned down the left corridor and started to walk towards what Lily now remembered was the location of the divination classroom.  
  
"Well, as far am I concerned you and the Marauders could still possibly qualify as Neanderthals," Lily replied mischievously.  
  
"Is that so?" Sirius inquired with a smirk.  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
"Then how come this Neanderthal just found the divination classroom that you couldn't?" Sirius demanded triumphantly as he pointed at the ladder that led to the attic in which the classroom was located.  
  
"That was just a bit of luck on your part. You can't live on luck forever though," Lily replied.  
  
"How about good looks? Can I live on those forever?"  
  
"No. Especially not when you don't have them," Lily shot back with a grin as she climbed the ladder.  
  
"Ouch!" Sirius called from below her. Lily laughed, but stifled it quickly as she remembered that she was about to meet the new divinations professor. Lily quickly altered her facial expressions to give the impression of a serious and devoted student. As she entered into the attic classroom, an overwhelming odor entered her nostrils. Lily struggled to suppress her coughing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Author's Note: Hello, everyone!!! I'm so sorry that I haven't been faithful to posting on this story. I do beg for your forgiveness. I also post this story on the Harry Potter website, and I've kept it up there, but I'd forgotten about it here. Please, accept my apologies! I hope that there is still some interest in this story! Let me know. Again, I'm sorry! I'll be better about it from now on, I promise. (  
  
"Oh, hello, darling," a woman's misty voice greeted Lily as she stood up in the attic, ducking her head slightly.  
  
"Uh-hi," Lily responded uneasily. The woman was youthful looking. Her black hair hung in ringlets around her face which was adorned with abnormally large eyeglasses. Her sparkling dark brown eyes held a distant look in them. She was adorned in clothing that reminded Lily of a mystic gypsy. A beaded shawl hung from her bony shoulders, and jangling bangle bracelets hung from her thin wrists. Numerous ornate rings ornamented her fingers, and she had an overall blinding shimmering effect to her. Sirius came up behind Lily, and upon taking in the new Professor's peculiar wardrobe and appearance he let out a long low whistle. The professor smiled at the pair and then turned her gaze to the rest of the full classroom. Most students were regarding her with amusement. Some looked slightly shocked by her garb and behavior.  
  
"Class, welcome, I am Professor Trelawney," the woman said, her voice floating dreamily from her lips. Lily traded a look with Sirius. His shoulders were shaking with laughter and he had one his hands pressed firmly over his mouth. Professor Trelawney turned her gaze back towards Sirius once again. "Young man, what is so amusing?" she inquired, slightly arching one of her thinly plucked eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing, Professor," Sirius managed to get out between his laughs. Lily moved towards him quickly, grabbed him by the arm and pushed him down hard into the nearest chair. Air rushed quickly out of Sirius's lungs and a look of pain shot briefly across his usually composed face. "Ouch, Lily, take it easy," Sirius whispered as she took the seat next to him. Lily smiled apologetically and then glanced around the table. James was sitting across the gauze-draped table looking at Sirius and Lily questioningly. Chloe was sitting at his side, shooting an evil look at Sirius from beneath her finely groomed coif of blond hair. James leaned across the table, his thick-framed glasses slid slowly down his nose.  
  
"Why are you so late, Lily?" James inquired.  
  
"I got lost," Lily whispered. James shot her a confused look and then he glanced suspiciously at Sirius.  
  
"Excuse me, dear. What is your name?" Professor Trelawney asked, her misty eyes resting upon Lily.  
  
"Lily Evans," Lily responded in surprise. The Professor adjusted her eyeglasses and a contemplative look overcame her eyes.  
  
"Lily, are you with this young man here?" the Professor asked, pointing one of her long perfectly polished nails at Sirius. Lily was shocked at her question. She looked around her. James was looking at her intently, waiting for her answer. Sirius had a presumptuous grin on his face.  
  
"Err-no, Professor. Why exactly do you ask?" Lily questioned as she looked at Sirius's crest-fallen face.  
  
"The oracles have shown me that you are not meant to be with him," Professor Trelawney stated in her mist-veiled voice. Lily gave her a skeptical look. Some of the class started to giggle.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Lily inquired as she wondered why in the world Headmaster Dippet would hire this insane woman for a professor.  
  
"Yes, child, you are destined to be with another," the woman continued, her bangles jingling on her wrists as she motioned dramatically.  
  
"And who exactly would that be?" Lily asked skeptically. She was quickly becoming irritated by Professor Trelawney's antics. Professor Trelawney's rose red lips curled slightly at the corners. She stood there, in the front of the heavily perfumed attic, staring dramatically at Lily. Suddenly her smile faded. She put a heavily jeweled hand to her forehead as she cringed.  
  
"I feel so dizzy," she murmured as she backed into a nearby chintz chair, ringlets of her hair clung to her now perspiring forehead. Her eyelids fluttered briefly and then her body slumped suddenly into the chair, appearing lifeless. A collective gasp arose from the entire classroom of students.  
  
"Is she dead?" Remus hissed from his seat. James was just getting out of his seat to check on her condition when a cold cruel voice suddenly shattered the air. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
"Lily Evans," the voice came from Professor Trelawney, but it seemed as though she were still unconscious in her chair. "You will wed the one who fate has chosen for you. Yes, this much is true. However, don't be lured into a false sense of security. Tragedy will burden your family just when it seems as though you could not be more joyous."  
  
"Professor, Professor, what do you mean? What are you saying?" James asked insistently as he rushed to her side. He kneeled down beside her chair and turned to look at Lily. His eyes held a look of fear and concern. "What's going to happen to Lily?" he demanded. The woman's lips parted once again.  
  
"You cannot escape the darkness. You cannot escape the evil, the tragedy," Professor Trelawney continued eerily. "Death will come to your family!" these words came screaming from her lips. Her chest heaved violently as she gasped for air. "But from these deaths will come a miracle, and one, one will live! An infant." James was now shaking Professor Trelawney violently.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's going to hurt Lily?" James screamed at her. The whole class regarded James with apparent shock. James rarely got riled up about much. He was usually calm, laid back, and easy-going.  
  
"James, relax, she's just not all there if you know what I mean," Remus whispered loudly to James. James's forehead wrinkled as the woman remained lifeless in the chair even as he shook her. He stopped and then glanced at Lily once more, his eyes full of despair. James returned his stare to the limp woman sitting in the chair at his side. Without warning, her eyes opened, they stared straight into James's eyes, although it seemed as though she did not see a thing. She appeared as though she were in a trance. James leaned in closer to those horribly vacant eyes.  
  
"James Potter," she whispered almost inaudibly, "Fate has chosen you." James backed away from her quickly as her eyelids shut tightly once again.  
  
"For what?" James asked urgently. "Fate has chosen me for what?" Lily was now at his side. She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"James, are you alright? What did she say to you just now?" Lily inquired softly, her emerald eyes alight with concern.  
  
"Lily, something's wrong with that woman," James whispered. Lily nodded her head slightly. Professor Trelawney groaned deeply as she shifted her weight and sat up in her chair.  
  
"Children, what's going on here?" Professor Trelawney asked suddenly, her voice regaining its mistiness.  
  
"What do you mean? You were just spouting all sorts of nonsense about Lily's bleak future!" Sirius exclaimed from his chair.  
  
"I most certainly was not!" the woman insisted, adjusting her substantial eyeglasses.  
  
"Yes, actually, you were. You said death and tragedy would befall my family," Lily replied quietly.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! I said nothing of the sort! What an imagination you have!" Trelawney exclaimed indignantly, the misty veil was once again lifted from her voice. Lily and James exchanged uneasy looks.  
  
"But, Professor, you truly did," Lily replied insistently. Professor Trelawney turned her probing steel gray eyes towards Lily, her upper lip curled outward into a menacing sneer.  
  
"I won't stand for this sort of drivel in my classroom," Professor Trelawney spat out in a low snarling voice. "Enough! Take your seats! I don't know what your last teacher's methods involved, but mine do not involve being patronized by a bunch of teenagers!" Lily and James slowly backed away. They returned their seats and exchanged looks of shock. As soon as everyone was seated once again and watching Professor Trelawney attentively, she relaxed her face into a placid smile, adjusted her bangles and her shawl, and tucked a few of her curly tendrils behind her ears. Her eyes regained their distant and complacent look. It was as though she had suddenly transformed back into the mystic gypsy that she had been at the beginning of class.  
  
"Now, where was I? Ah, yes, this year we will be taking on many challenging tasks. You will learn how to unlock the doors to your clairvoyant abilities. It will indeed be a most exciting year." The class listened patiently, an underlying tone of fear and apprehension quite apparent in their subdued mannerisms. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of Trelawney's faraway voice describing the many great endeavors that they would take on this year, and taking every opportunity to stop and predict someone's imminent misfortunes, the class ended.  
  
The students filed out of the heavily perfumed attic slowly, each taking a gulp of fresh air as soon as they possibly could. Lily descended the ladder as quickly as she possibly could, wanting to get as far away from that awful woman as quickly as she was able to. She didn't stop to wait for any of the Marauders or Chloe. Instead, she took off at a rapid speed down the statue-lined corridor. She heard the clacking of shoes on the stone floor just behind her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing my story! All of the wonderful compliments (and, yes, the constructive criticism) really motivate me to write. Again, thank you! It really means a lot to me to know that people are reading this and enjoying! Barbara, lol, sorry that Lily doesn't also like Remus! But, I do concentrate more attention on him later on. Oh, and Piggie, I update much more regularly (and am much further ahead) on the Harry Potter site. pic=18495386&pageOffset=68 But, it's more difficult to do things there I find at times. So, anyway, thank you all so much! Please keep reviewing!  
  
And now, Chapter 10!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily, wait!" James called. Lily pretended to be oblivious to James's voice as she walked at an even faster rate. However, James was soon at her side, matching his strides to her own. "Lily, don't take anything that crazy old hag said to heart. I have the feeling that she's got a few screws loose!" James stated reassuringly. Lily shrugged emotionlessly and stared straight ahead as she made her way towards the common room.  
  
"She was in some sort of trance, James," Lily replied after several moments of silence. "It seemed like a true prediction."  
  
"Lily, of course it wasn't! You saw the woman, she's some sort of archaic gypsy! I wouldn't trust a word that comes out of her mouth!" James declared. Lily nodded her head slightly, then she slowly stopped walking and stood still. James also stopped his vigorous walking and paused at her side. Lily's emerald eyes filled with a deep desperation. The features of her ivory face twisted to portray feelings of apprehension.  
  
"But, James, what if it was true?" Lily asked, biting her lower lip lightly. James put a hand on her shoulder and stared into her intense green eyes.  
  
"Lily, your future will be wonderful. I promise you that," he responded sincerely. Lily looked at his pallid face, his disheveled black hair, and his deep blue eyes, and somehow, she trusted him. Lily's face relaxed as she nodded once again in response.  
  
"Thank you, James." James's face regained its usual boyish grin.  
  
"Sure, Lily. Now, let's get to potions," James replied, rolling his eyes and sighing.  
  
"Potions isn't so bad, James! Professor Dante is harmless enough," Lily proclaimed. "He does seem to favor the Slytherins a bit," she added while thoughtfully furrowing her brow.  
  
"He hates Gryffindors," James muttered resentfully.  
  
"Well, he is the head of Slytherin," Lily pointed out matter-of- factly.  
  
"That's not an excuse. He's supposed to be fair to all students no matter what house they originate from!" James exclaimed. Lily smiled at him mischievously.  
  
"That may be true. However, you might have earned his scorn with some of the pranks you've pulled in his class in the past," Lily mentioned pointedly. "Such as the time when you cursed his chair so that whenever he went to sit down it would scream and scurry across the room on all four legs. Or how about the time when you 'accidentally' spilled your regressing potion on him and he became a four year old and danced around the room while screaming for candy? Don't you think that those incidents could have something to do with his disliking you and the rest of the Marauders?" Lily arched her eyebrows at him as James erupted into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Those were especially wonderful and innovative pranks, weren't they?" James responded with fond remembrance.  
  
"Something like that," she responded rolling her eyes. "Anyway, let's go! You'd better not be late with your previous record!" The two turned in the opposite direction and headed off down the hallway once more at a dangerously high speed. Just as Professor Dante was shutting the heavy wrought iron door, James placed his fingers on the handle. "Professor Dante, how smashing to see you! I trust your summer was utterly delightful?" James asked with feigned enthusiasm, a phony smile plastered on his face. Professor Dante frowned deeply at James, his two large bushy eyebrows knitting themselves into one.  
  
"James Potter." He spat the words out as though they were acid in his mouth. "I see you're up to your usual tricks and pranks already?"  
  
"Oh, no, Professor!" James exclaimed looking angelic. "Never! I'm a changed man! Truly! I've turned over a new leaf!" There was an explosion of laughter from within the dungeon classroom at James's last comments. Professor Dante glared sternly at James, he then caught a glimpse of Lily's vivid red hair.  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans, I see you've rejoined his ranks this year. I'm not sure that was such a wise move on your part. I thought perhaps you would come to your senses. They say wisdom comes with age and experience, but apparently you have proved that old saying to be nothing but a mere fabrication." At these stinging words, Lily's emerald eyes gained a look of spitefulness, her cheeks grew rosy and she drew her lips into a tight expression. James's mouth had dropped open. He himself had been insulted to no end by Professor Dante, but he had never said anything condescending to Lily. Every professor always dismissed Lily's involvement with the Marauders as a phase she'd grow out of, but everyone knew that Lily herself would never do anything to hurt anyone in any way. James stepped towards Professor Dante threateningly, tightening his hand into a fist, but Lily spoke up from his side before he had even begun to raise his fist into the air.  
  
"Professor, I've chosen to associate myself with James and his 'ranks,' as you call them because they are my friends. Like it or not they are respectable, good-natured boys underneath their endless prank pulling and need for amusement," Lily replied scathingly as she slid past him into the cold unwelcoming dungeon. Professor Dante stood speechless in the doorway. Lily Evans never spoke to teachers with such audacity. James shot him a victorious smile as he slipped in the door after Lily. He quickly took an empty seat next to an enraged Remus.  
  
"He'll have to pay for that one, James," Remus whispered as a very flustered Professor Dante took his place at the front of class. James nodded his head knowingly.  
  
"Of course. No one insults our Lily and gets away with it. Only we can do that," James stated. Remus smiled at James's peculiar reasoning. "This prank will have to be carefully thought out and well executed," James added with a devilish grin.  
  
"Do you have anything in mind?" Remus inquired. James nodded his head impishly.  
  
"Class, this year I will be assigning potion partners because of some of last years, err---catastrophes," Professor Dante stated clearing his throat. His eyes drifted towards James and his friends as he spoke these words. "Each Gryffindor student will be assigned a Slytherin student as a partner." The class groaned collectively at this very unwelcome announcement. The Slytherins turned in their seats to glare at the Gryffindors. Dante spent the remainder of the class assigning partners and defending himself against snarling, incensed Slytherin students. By the end of the class, the Marauders were broken up completely, each paired with an even more atrocious Slytherin than the last. James had ended up with Lucius Malfoy, Sirius with Brutus Liren, Remus with Shawn Drexel, Peter with Olivia Polonius, Chloe with Delia Palisk, and Lily with Severus Snape. Class finally came to an end. Everyone immediately commenced complaining about their unfortunate fate except Lily.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're my partner, Severus. Please don't take any offense to this, but I despise practically ever member of Slytherin except you," Lily whispered as she gathered her books from the antiquated wooden table.  
  
"I'm relieved as well, Lily. Nobody from Gryffindor has any regard for me. You're the only one who even speaks civilly with me," Severus replied discreetly, nervously eyeing James and Sirius.  
  
"Severus, don't pay them any attention. Sometimes they get carried away with themselves," Lily responded. Severus nodded in agreement as Sirius approached.  
  
"Sorry about your partner, Lily. What a raw deal," Sirius stated apologetically.  
  
"I'm not sorry at all. I've got the best Slytherin for a partner." Sirius regarded Lily skeptically and then turned to sneer at Severus.  
  
"We'd better get to lunch, Lily," Sirius replied after a moment.  
  
"Bye, Severus," Lily called over her shoulder as she followed Sirius towards the Great Hall. Severus nodded meekly at Lily's retreating figure. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Thank you all so much for the feedback! I really appreciate it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day passed at a rather slow rate. After lunch the Gryffindors attended Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. They worked on transfiguring turtles into decorative bowls. The Marauders chose to neglect this task in favor of watching their turtles "race" across the floor until McGonagall came to glare at them disapprovingly. After each of them had crafted some sort of shoddy bowl, most still having appendages, they ventured to their next class, History of Magic with Professor Binns. The whole of the class fell asleep for quite a long duration during his dull lecture. Finally, classes ceased for the day and a mob of extremely fatigued students flooded the Great Hall for a delectable dinner. After each plate had been emptied of its contents, and every stomach had been filled to capacity, Headmaster Dippet stood to make an announcement. Silence blanketed the Great Hall as he stared out at the sea of students.  
  
"That was a delightful dinner, wasn't it?" Headmaster Dippet pronounced. Cheers and hoots of joy met his assessment. "Indeed. Anyhow, I have some unfortunate news to share with all of you. However, you may consider it to be quite fortunate. I suppose it's all a matter of opinion," Headmaster Dippet explained as he rambled on. Students traded looks of confusion and apprehension as he blathered aimlessly. Eventually he seemed to be nearing a point.  
  
"Anyway, my announcement is that I will be retiring as headmaster of Hogwarts after this year," he stated. The Great Hall's silence was broken as some students groaned and others smiled and shared in silent delight. Professor Dippet waved his hand as though to dismiss the students' reactions. "It is yet to be determined who will take my place," Professor Dippet continued. He spoke for several more minutes without any particular purpose and most of the students grew restless. He finally stopped speaking when Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Headmaster Dippet, you will be sorely missed by the entirety of the staff and students here at Hogwarts. However, to celebrate your fine work as Headmaster, the staff has decided to throw a ball in your honor," Dumbledore stated, a twinkle in his eyes. The Great Hall was filled with a sharp and audible gasp and then enthusiastic cheering. "It will be held in two weeks. Members of the Ministry of Magic will also be invited as guests of honor to commemorate Headmaster Dippet's work. So do find yourself an escort of some sort for the evening if you so wish. Or, choose to go unaccompanied. Either way, it will be an enchanting evening, I assure you," Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, his lips curling into a smile beneath his long graying beard.  
  
The Great Hall broke out into ear-splitting applause. Girls squealed with glee and delight, while the boys eyed each other nervously. Professor Dumbledore took his seat once more and excited banter commenced immediately.  
  
"This ball is such a wonderful idea!" Chloe squealed as she grabbed a hold of James's arm. James looked at her uncomfortably as he subtly moved his arm from beyond her grasp.  
  
"Sure," James replied awkwardly. Lily's mind flooded with confusion as Sirius smiled smugly at her. She couldn't possibly go to a ball. No guy had ever even truly asked her out before. She'd never even been on a date. The only thing that she knew for sure was that if Chloe didn't stop hanging on James as though he were a coat rack, she'd rip her greedy grasping hands and limbs right off her body.  
  
"James, what color dress robes do you think would look best on me?" Chloe inquired, batting her lengthy eyelashes vigorously at him. James shrugged nonchalantly as he took a nervous sip from his goblet of water. He peered over the rim at Lilly. Her fiery red hair was hanging around her face haphazardly. Her evergreen eyes betrayed her apprehension, and her usually pale white cheeks held a blush of scarlet. James also took notice of Sirius staring at her possessively. The rancid taste of jealousy arose within his mouth, as he clenched his fists. Chloe noticed the sudden presence of rage and tenseness in his figure.  
  
"James, what's wrong?" she questioned impatiently. "Answer my question! What color dress robes should I wear?" James turned to her with a look of slight disgust on his face. He then arose from the table and tapped Sirius hard on the back.  
  
"Ouch! What's wrong, Prongs? Is your bridle on too tightly?" Sirius asked in irritation as he rubbed his shoulder blade.  
  
"I'm done with dinner, how about you?" James inquired intently.  
  
"Well, actually, I was going to stay and speak with Lily for a while," Sirius responded, glancing at Lily with a smile.  
  
"May I have a word with you back in the common room?" James questioned.  
  
"Now?" Sirius whined. James nodded his head solemnly.  
  
"Can't it wait?" Sirius demanded. James shook his head. Sirius reluctantly got up and followed James out of the Great Hall and back towards the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
"What's wrong, James?" Sirius asked impatiently after they had left the Great Hall.  
  
"Who are you going to ask to this ball?" James demanded. Sirius smiled smugly and shrugged his shoulders. "I see where this is going," Sirius replied. "You want to take Chloe and you're worried that I'm not over her yet. Believe me, that relationship is done with. It will never be resurrected," Sirius stated with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I don't want to go with Chloe," James replied with revulsion. "Just tell me who you're planning to ask."  
  
"Lily, of course," Sirius replied self-assuredly.  
  
"Do you really think that's such a wise idea?" James inquired.  
  
"What on earth do you mean?" Sirius asked in shock, his brown eyes shining with suspicion.  
  
"Lily has never been fond of any of the Marauders in that way," James explained.  
  
"I don't know, James. She seems to have become fairly cozy with me as of late," Sirius responded.  
  
"I hadn't notice any particular fondness for you on her part," James shot back.  
  
"You wouldn't. You're practically blind when it comes to matters of the heart, James Potter," Sirius exclaimed scathingly.  
  
"Listen, Sirius, I don't want to fight with you. I just wanted to suggest that you not ask Lily to be your date." Sirius scoffed at James's suggestion.  
  
"And who is she going to go with then, James? A nice young man from Slytherin? Severus Snape, perhaps?" Sirius asked in disbelief. They'd reached their dormitories by this point and Sirius stopped to offer the fat lady the current password.  
  
"No, of course not," James replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Then who?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" James exclaimed. "It's not as though guys aren't vying for her attention you know. She's caught the eye of many sixth and seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."  
  
"Wouldn't you rather that she went with a Marauder?" Sirius asked incredulously.  
  
"No, quite frankly, I'd rather she went with someone with better intentions," James stated candidly.  
  
"Who are you two speaking of so heatedly?" a voice asked from behind. James spun quickly on his heel to see Lily standing there, arms crossed in front of her chest, her features bent into a look of confusion.  
  
"Nobody," James and Sirius answered simultaneously. Lily looked slightly taken aback by their response. The two boys then proceeded to trudge off towards their dormitory to continue their conversation, leaving Lily standing alone and confused in the middle of the common room. As the sound of their footsteps climbing the stone steps faded, Chloe entered into the common room. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Alright, I'm sorry to have been neglecting you all! Thanks for pointing that out to me, padma332 (Sorry, I don't know your actual name). I've just graduated from high school and I've been busy beyond words. I know that's no excuse.but still, I'm sorry! So, just keep reminding me to post and I'll do it. Sorry once more!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily! I am so glad you're here! What color dress robes would compliment my eyes the best?" Chloe questioned as she opened her eyes wide so that Lily would be able to fully observe their remarkable color.  
  
"I don't know, Chloe," Lily responded through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Chloe cried with glee. "Maybe I can coordinate the color of my dress robes with the color James wears!" Jealousy flashed briefly in Lily's already green eyes before she responded.  
  
"Has he even asked you yet, Chloe?" Lily demanded.  
  
"No, but of course we'll go together!" Chloe exclaimed. "Who else would he possibly want to go with?" Lily shrugged her shoulders, growing more enraged with Chloe by the second.  
  
"Maybe he'll ask someone else," Lily pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, right. Like who?" Chloe questioned as she examined her perfectly pink polished nails.  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps a girl from another house," Lily suggested.  
  
"Lily, haven't you noticed all the attention he's been showering me with lately?" Chloe demanded. "It's obvious that he's completely taken with me!" Lily rolled her eyes and then squinted them at Chloe in revulsion.  
  
"Anyway, Lily, what do you care? You'll be going with Sirius, of course," Chloe stated.  
  
"What?" Lily asked in genuine surprise.  
  
"Yes, you'll go with Sirius! He's very fond of you and you've been nothing but supportive of his pursuit of you," Chloe explained as though Lily were completely ignorant on the subject of male attentions and dating.  
  
"I don't even want to go with Sirius!" Lily exclaimed incredulously. Chloe batted her long thick eyelashes rapidly.  
  
"What do you mean? Who else would you want to go with?" Chloe demanded.  
  
"I didn't even say that I wanted to go to this stupid ball to begin with!" Lily snapped.  
  
"What?! Why wouldn't you want to go?"  
  
"Because then I'd have to deal with countless hormone-driven, obsessive-compulsive, self-assured girls like you!" Lily spat at her. Lily, after realizing the true harshness or her words, started to immediately repent.  
  
"Oh, Chloe, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me lately! We were always such good friends, and this year it's as though everything is falling apart! Can you forgive me, Chloe?" Lily pleaded. Chloe regarded her with irritation as she flipped her long blonde hair over one of her shoulders.  
  
"Lily, I don't know what's wrong with you lately, but if you act that way, you'll never get a boyfriend," Chloe stated matter-of-factly. Lily's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Chloe! You're relentless!" Lily exclaimed heatedly as she stormed out of the common room and up the stairs towards her dormitory. Lily met a very infuriated looking James on the landing of the steps. His thick- framed glasses laid crooked atop his nose, his chaotic mop of black hair looked even unrulier than usual. He was running one of his hands through his inky black hair haphazardly, but he stopped when he saw Lily and peered at her intently from beneath his crooked frames.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" James inquired, adjusting his spectacles. Lily shook her head silently as she continued towards her dormitory. James put his hand out in front of her to stop her from proceeding. She turned to look at him and saw that his eyes held concern.  
  
"Chloe and I have been fighting," Lily admitted while brushing a few loose strands of hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," James responded sincerely, casting his eyes downward. Lily nodded her head.  
  
"What about you and Sirius? You also looked as though you were having a disagreement," Lily inquired.  
  
"Well, yeah, we were fighting too." James confessed reluctantly.  
  
"What about," Lily pressed insistently.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just the ball," James replied quietly. Lily arched an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"What about it?" she inquired.  
  
"Err-just-just who he was going to ask. That's all," James explained nervously, his deep blue eyes darting from side to side.  
  
"And why would you have an argument over that?" Lily pondered aloud.  
  
"I just-nevermind, Lilly, it's not important. Good night!" James said abruptly as he hurried up the rest of the stairs and back into his dormitory, leaving Lily looking very perplexed. Lily shook her head as though to clear the worries and doubts from her head and then she went off to her dormitory to lose her own worries within sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
A/N: Wow. I had really forgotten about this fanfic. I mean, I've completed an entire year of college since I last posted. And what a year. I'm fairly sure that no one will still be keeping tabs on this, but I still like to finish what I start. So, in the spirit of finishing things, on with the story! ( Thank you to anyone who actually still reads this and thank you so incredibly much for your patience and your kind reviews. I appreciate it more than you know.  
  
The next several days were spent in a whirlwind of anticipation. Rumors were produced and circulated around the school without an end in sight. Girls primped themselves regularly to make sure that they looked their best for any boy's wandering eye that might be assessing their potential as a date. Boys walked around in apprehensive dazes, worrying about how they would ever work up the courage to ask a girl to the ball. They tried to put their usual mischievous and rude behavior on hold in order to become the perfect portrait of a gentleman. The whole school had transformed into something out of a dating service. People tried to set up their friends with dates while some students resorted to marketing themselves in the hallways between classes, hoping that some desperate member of the opposite gender would take pity on them and ask them to the ball. Indeed, Hogwarts was experiencing something very new and unique.  
  
During a double potions session the next week, Lily was attempting to add ground Makild leaf to a potion while trying desperately to keep it from coming to a boil. Severus sat at her side, offering helpful tips and chopping up root of Fomptin. During this task, Lily watched James slyly approach the front of the room and begin to make small talk with Professor Dante. James was chattering away and laughing charmingly. Lily wondered why James had all of a sudden become one of Professor Dante's cronies. However, she chose to ignore his odd behavior in favor of completing her assigned task. After Lily successfully perfected their potion, she turned to Severus with a triumphant smile.  
  
"I think we did it!" she exclaimed, a grin spreading across her scarlet lips. Severus smiled in response, and brushed a few greasy strands out of his dark eyes.  
  
"Lily," he began in trepidation, "I was wondering—do you have a date to the ball yet?" Severus asked after a moment's hesitation. Lily was caught by surprise.  
  
"A date? Well, no, Severus, I don't," Lily replied, trying to decipher the emotions portrayed in his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, well, I was just wondering because--" Severus broke off, a tinge of red covering his entire pallid and somewhat greasy face. Sirius, who was seated at the table next to their own, pushed his chair back abruptly and came to Lily's side.  
  
"Severus, do not tell me that you're planning on asking Lily to go to the ball with you! It's laughable!" Sirius exclaimed heartily. Severus's eyes flashed with intense anger. Lily shoved Sirius hard in the shoulder sending him flying to the ground with a loud and sickening thud.  
  
"Oh shove it, Sirius!" Lily shouted angrily. She got up from her seat so that she stood towering above Sirius's body which was on the floor in a mangled heap. Intense anger filled her emerald eyes, and blood rose quickly to her face. She pointed one of her fingers down at him menacingly. "Who made you in charge of everyone's life?" she demanded. "I've had enough of your rude, cruel, selfish behavior. If you can't stop being so despicable to everyone that you encounter, then don't bother trying to speak to me ever again!"  
  
The whole of the class burst into laughter as Sirius picked himself up from the dungeon floor and brushed the dust off his robes. Lily had just deeply wounded his pride and he was enraged with her. James came over to Sirius and slapped him hard on the back while his shoulders shook uncontrollably with laughter.  
  
"Sirius, I guess you've learned your lesson. Never mess with Lily Evans!" James exclaimed as he turned his mischievous blue eyes to Lily and winked. Lily was more outraged than she could ever remember being in her entire life. However, when James winked at her, she couldn't help but feel just a tiny twinge of excitement. She quickly brushed away the feeling and scoffed at the both of them while taking her seat once more. Severus was regarding her with complete awe and perhaps even with a bit of fear. "What?" Lily asked curtly.  
  
"N-nothing," Severus replied quickly while diverting his eyes from Lily's.  
  
"Miss Evans, are you quite done with that little display?" Professor Dante questioned sternly from the front of the class. As the professor admonished Lily harshly, he reached towards his desk and picked up a cup of tea. He paused for a moment to sip from it, and then he replaced the small cup and saucer back on his mahogany desk. He gazed briefly around the classroom and then turned his piercing glare back to Lily and began to scold her once again. "In all my years, I've never seen such a despicable-- " Professor Dante cut off suddenly after these words. His eyes were now diverted from Lily. All of his attention was concentrated on another spot in the room. His jaw dropped slightly and his lips formed an 'O'. He was suddenly rapt with attention.  
  
"You have the loveliest eyes that I've ever had the pleasure of seeing in my entire life!" he exclaimed passionately as he stared at Olivia Polonius. "They are the color of a storm cloud before the raindrops break through it. They have the depth of a thousand oceans. And your hair, your beautiful midnight black hair! You are the most beautiful sight that I've ever laid eyes on!" Professor Dante shouted fervently as he approached Olivia. The whole class turned to stare at Olivia in awe. Lily was shocked at his sudden bizarre behavior. What had gotten into him?  
  
"My love, my darling, say that you'll be mine forever!" he cried as he took one of her hands in his own. Olivia's eyes were wide with fear, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Professor Dante! What on earth are you doing?" Olivia hissed at him as she tried to pull her hand out of his grasp.  
  
"Dearest, you may call me Brutus Dante, there's no need for my title. Not when my love for you is so ardent!" He informed her as he began to plant kisses on her hand, wrist, and forearm. Olivia's face twisted in disgust. She yanked her hand away from his firm grip and began to push her chair backwards. Professor Dante drew nearer as her chair scraped across the floor. Suddenly it caught on the edge of a loose stone and her chair tipped to its side and came crashing to the ground carrying its contents with it. Olivia yelped with pain as she hit the stone floor hard. Professor Dante's eyes shined with violent concern.  
  
"Olivia! Dearest! Are you alright? Shall I take you in my arms and carry you to the nurse? Or will my eternal love be enough to heal your wounds?" he inquired dramatically as he crouched at her side, peering into her fear-filled eyes.  
  
"Neither! Do neither! Just leave me alone! Get away from me!" Olivia shouted adamantly. Lily, out of the corner of her eye, saw movement. She cocked her head to the side, her red hair falling into her face, and then twisted in her seat. She quickly saw that the movement was James Potter's shoulders shaking with laughter.  
  
"Oh, darling, you don't know what you're saying! The pain must be getting to you! What shall I ever do?" Professor Dante shouted in despair. Tears started to roll silently down James's cheeks as his shoulders shook even harder.  
  
"James," Lily hissed at him. James looked up and wiped a tear from his cheek. "What did you do?" Lily demanded. James looked wounded. He put his hand to his chest and mouthed, "me?" Lily nodded sternly.  
  
"Would I ever do anything bad?" he asked innocently. Lily nodded her head obstinately. James shook his own head sadly, as though Lily's assumptions had caused him physical pain.  
  
"James Potter! Tell me this instant what you did to Professor Dante!" Lily hissed. James shook his head solemnly.  
  
"I really wish that I could, Lily, but I can't the break the Marauder's code of honor," James replied, holding his right hand palm up in the air as though he were testifying in court. Lily narrowed her eyes at him, and sneered, which caused James to burst out into another peal of laughter. Lily scoffed and glared at him. "Relax, Lily, it'll wear off in a moment," James added after realizing how frustrated he was making Lily.  
  
"What will wear off?" Lily demanded. James just smirked devilishly.  
  
"Olivia, darling, my love, my life, say that you'll marry me and be mine!" Professor Dante declared, clasping her hand once more. Olivia shrieked and reached her other hand upward in order to slap him across the face. However, he simply grabbed her other hand in his as well. "Olivia, don't fight our love, it's too strong to--" Professor Dante's words faltered as his eyes regained their natural severity. He threw Olivia's hands down in disgust and sneered at her. He stood up slowly and brushed the dust from his knees.  
  
"What on earth is going on here?" he questioned, scanning the room. The whole class finally erupted into laughter at his ridiculous behavior. Olivia's friend Delia tried to console her as she regarded Dante with complete disgust. The professor now looked utterly confused. He held his hand up to his shiny balding forehead and shook his head. "What—what happened?" he kept muttering. Remus and Sirius both leaned over to give James a high five.  
  
"That was the best yet, Prongs! Excellent work!" Remus exclaimed heartily. James was beaming, feeling very proud of himself. Lily twisted around in her seat once again to look at James. He had that ridiculous grin plastered on his face. Professor Dante quickly dismissed the class, trying to apologize to Olivia all the while, something very out of character for him. The classroom emptied quickly. Each student patted James on the back in congratulations for a prank well executed. After they passed through the doorway, Lily pulled the sleeve of James's robe and dragged him into a corner out of the main corridor. He arched his eyebrow at her suggestively as she stood there, holding his arm firmly in a deserted corner of the school. He was even so bold as to move within a closer proximity to her.  
  
"James, what did you do in there?" Lily asked. Surprisingly, her typical scolding tone remained absent. She hadn't yet let go of his arm, and if a passerby had witnessed the scene, they might have made certain insinuations about their relationship.  
  
"I didn't know you cared, Lily," James replied smoothly, glancing at her hand. Lily rolled her eyes and then let out a laugh despite herself. She removed her hand from his arm and pushed him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"By the way, Lil', that was a great move you made on Sirius in class," James stated, suppressing his laughter.  
  
"Thanks, I aim to please," Lily responded. Her features had softened, her lips forming a smile.  
  
"Ah, there's the cheerful Lily we all know and love," James smiled. "The same Lily that I used to put to gum in the hair of."  
  
"The same Lily that you used to call fireball."  
  
"The same Lily I used to arm wrestle," James remembered.  
  
"Yes, and I used to beat you horribly."  
  
"Yeah, but then I'd get you back for it. Like when I put a charm on your hairbrush so that your hair turned green everytime you tried to brush it." James chuckled to himself.  
  
"Yes, yes, you were rotten to me; but stop trying to change the subject, James! What happened with Professor Dante?" Lily demanded.  
  
"Well, Lily, one should never share such valuable secrets," James stated matter-of-factly. Lily folded her arms impatiently. "Well, alright, it was a simple love potion," James admitted.  
  
"James, a love potion?" Lily asked in disbelief.  
  
"Sure! I added a bit to his tea when I went up to talk to him at the beginning of class," James stated. A grin formed on his face and his eyes twinkled with pride. "Wasn't that the best prank ever?" Lily looked conflicted, caught between amusement and disapproval. She finally sided with amusement as she giggled at him.  
  
"You're awful!" she declared.  
  
"Well, it was his own fault. He's been nothing but a crotchety old grouch lately. He even yelled at you, Lily! That's against the unspoken rules! It's just not done!" James cried indignantly. Lily regarded him with deep amusement.  
  
"Well, James, thanks for defending my honor," Lily replied melodramatically as she bowed her head. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon, Lily, you know it was hilarious!" James cried with glee.  
  
"Alright, I'll admit that it was pretty entertaining to see Professor Dante on his knees declaring his undying love for Olivia," Lily responded, her evergreen eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you appreciate the humor of the situation," James stated. A lilting laugh escaped Lily's lips. James gazed at Lily, his sky blue eyes seemed to be searching her own eyes. He remained silent, an indecisive look displayed on his face. His forehead was wrinkled slightly, and his brows drawn together. Lily felt as though he could see right through her and into the deep recesses of her heart. She twisted her long auburn hair around her index finger and bit on her lower lip slightly. James continued to stare blatantly at her.  
  
"What is it, James?" Lily finally asked, no longer able to bear the awkward silence. James shook his head quickly, clearing his thoughts, and lowered his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Lily, are you—um," James faltered and fumbled with his words. Lily was shocked to see the infamously smooth James Potter struggling with his words. "What I mean to say is—well, do you--" James cut himself off suddenly and forced himself to smile at Lily nonchalantly.  
  
"What, James, what?" Lily questioned, curiosity overcoming her. James just shook his head and pressed his lips tightly together.  
  
"Nothing, Lil'. Forget it," James stated, avoiding Lily's eyes.  
  
"James, come on, tell me," Lily pleaded her eyes alight with questioning.  
  
"Nah, forget I ever said anything. Well, Lily, I've got to go finish my essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts that's due tomorrow," James concluded. "See you later," he added with a slight smile as he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor. Lily watched him as he walked away from her, and her heart sank slightly. She was half hoping that he would ask her to the ball. She quickly smoothed her auburn hair and then started to make her way back towards the Gryffindor common room. 


End file.
